


Not my birthday (but i got a gift)

by jijiri



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Funny, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijiri/pseuds/jijiri
Summary: Jaehwan's Debut but Jihoon is happier





	Not my birthday (but i got a gift)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, lame to hahahaha

 

“Jihoon! Ang bagal bagal mo gumayak”. Iyan ang bungad ni Woojin sa kwarto niya ng makita siya nito na nasa harapan pa rin ng salamin. Pangatlong balik na ni Woojin upang icheck kung tapos na ito mag-ayos. Subalit, hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa din tapos sa paglalagay ng kolorote sa mukha si Jihoon.

“Saglit lang naman kasi, nagulo ko nga yung mascara kaya inulit ko”, paliwanag nito.  “6:30 na oh! Hindi naman ikaw yung magdedebut, si Kuya Jaehwan kaya”, ani Woojin. Ngayon kasi ang 21 st birthday ni Jaehwan, 7:00 pm ang start nito kaya naman ay nagpapanic na si Woojin sa kabagalan ni Jihoon. 

“Huwag mo na kasi ayusin yan! Magpapaganda ka pa hindi ka naman titignan ni Kuya Daniel don. Hindi ka naman gusto”. Nawala ang sigla sa mukha ni Jihoon nang marinig ang sinambit ni Woojin. Napatawa na naman si Woojin dahil alam niyang panalo na naman siya sa pang-aasar kay Ji. “Alam mo, tangina mo”, sabay dabog ng mga make up nito sa salamin at tumayo na upang pumunta sa debut ni Jaehwan.

 

“Kuya Jjaeeeeeeeen!!!”

Mabilis na tumakbo si Jihoon kay Jaehwan upang batiin ito. “Happy birthday!”. “Salamat Jihoon, ang ganda ganda mo ngayon”, puri ni Jaehwan sa kaniya. Sumabat si Woojin sa usapan, “Paanong hindi gaganda yan, e may pinagpapagandahan”. Sinamaan ni Jihoon ng tingin ang kakambal at napatawa na lamang si Jaehwan. “Ahhhh, kaya pala”, ani Jaehwan. “Hindi kasi Kuya, syempre bukod sa maganda ako, ayoko naman magmukhang batang kalye gaya ng isa diyan”, sabay tingin kay Woojin. “Hoy! Ikaw bastos ‘yang bibig mo a, matino naman yung itsura ko”, pagdipensa sa sarili. “Ano ba Jihoon, alam ko naman na maganda ka talaga. Pero siyempre si Daniel”, ngumiti ng nakakaloko si Jaehwan. Narinig na lamang ni Jihoon ang pang-aasar ni Woojin sa kaniya subalit hindi na ininda dahil nakangiti na lamang siya.

Apat na taon ng crush ni Jihoon si Daniel na pinsan ni Jaehwan. Nakikita niya lamang ito pag may event sa bahay ni Jjaen kapag sinasama sila nito. Mabait naman si Daniel at approachable pero hindi talaga ito magawang makausap ni Jihoon. Sa apat na taon na iyon, hindi pa sila nakakapag-usap sa personal dahil laging missing in action si Jihoon kapag dumadating si Daniel. Kahit sa chat, hindi rin magawang makausap ni Jihoon si Daniel dahil pakiramdam niya ay maiinis ito sa kaniya.

Wala talagang ganap sa crush life ni Jihoon, at alam niya na hanggang doon na lang iyon. Hinihintay niya na lang talagang magfade yung feelings niya. Sinabi ni Jihoon 2 years ago na ihihinto na niya ang pagka-crush kay Daniel subalit hanggang ngayon, ganon pa din. Hindi madaling magka-crush si Jihoon, masasabi mo na mapili talaga siya at isa si Daniel sa mga pumasa talaga sa standards niya. Kaya naman inis na inis si Woojin tuwing nagdadrama si Ji na wala daw nagkakagusto sa kaniya kaya wala siyang boyfriend. “Tumigil ka, asadong asado ka lang na magkaka-progress kayo kaya hindi mo napapansin na may nagkaka-gusto sa’yo”, ang laging sabi ni Woojin.

“Tara na sa hall”, pag-aaya ni Jaehwan. 

Bumungad agad sa kanila ang red and black motif ng debut ni Jjaen. May mga red na ribbon na mga nakasabit sa venue at mga black na balloons. Kitang-kita ni Jihoon si Daehwi na kumuha pa ng isa sa mga ribbon upang ilagay sa damit nito at tuwang tuwa naman si Jinyoung sa tabi. Nasa isang side naman ng hall ang mga pagkain, iniisip na agad ni Jihoon kung paano siya magpipigil mamaya. Sa gitna ng hall ay may isang sofa na para kay Jaehwan at may “Jaehwan’s 21 st ” sa likod nito.

“Love!!!”, sigaw ni Minhyun kay Jaehwan. Naka black na coat si Minhyun at may red na bowtie. ‘ _ Iba din talaga kagwapuhan ni Kuya Minhyun, ang swerte ni Kuya Jaehwan’.  _ Niyakap ni Minhyun si Jaehwan at binati din. Halata sa ngiti ni Jaehwan na kinikilig siya kay Minhyun.  _ ‘Hays, ang cute cute nilang dalawa. Sa debut ko kaya may aattend din na ganiyan sa akin’.  _ First year college sina Jaehwan at Minhyun noong naging sila. Audition iyon for singing contest, lumapit si Minhyun kay Jaehwan upang maging duo sila ni Jaehwan subalit sinungitan ito ni Jaehwan dahil akala niya ay nakikinig ito sa kakantahin niya. Hiyang-hiya na lamang si Jaehwan, naging close sila ni Minhyun at naging sila kinalaunan.

Naroon na ang parents, lolo’t lola, tito't tita, mga kaibigan, pati na din ang mga pinsan ni Jaehwan. Nilibot ni Jihoon at mga mata pero hindi niya mamataan ang pakay. “Wala pa sila Daniel, sasabay siya kila tita”, bulong ni Jaehwan sa kaniya. “Hindi ko naman hinahanap”, pagtanggi ni Jihoon. “Okay, sabi mo e. Punta na kayo sa table, mag start na din ito”, natatawang sabi ni Jaehwan.

Nagstart na mag-speech ang parents ni Jaehwan, tawa ng tawa ang mga bisita sa pagkwento ng kabataan ni Jaehwan. Kung paano na bata pa lang siya, ay walang tigil na talaga sa pagkanta si Jaehwan. Na noong elementary ay umiiyak pa siya sa school, na noong high school ay hindi siya nag aaral ng mabuti hanggang sa ngayon na nasa ganap na siyang edad at masayang masaya sila.

Matapos ang speech, nag grand entrance na si Jaehwan. Ang nakakakilig dito ay si Minhyun pa mismo ang kumakanta habang palakad si Jaehwan. Ang OA man tignan, pero dito pa lang ay naiiyak na sila. Panay ang kaway ni Jaehwan sa mga tao sa venue.

Maya-maya ay may kumalabit kay Jihoon. “Jihoon, ready na daw for the cotillion”, si Seongwoo. “Ah sige Kuya, punta na ako”. Tumayo naman agad si Jihoon at pumunta na sa formation nila. Aaminin ni Jihoon, inaabangan niya talaga ang debut ni Jaehwan dahil may pag-asa na maka-partner niya si Daniel pero noong nagpapractice na sila ay nalaman niya na hindi daw sasali si Daniel dahil busy ito.

Lumingon siya sa kaliwa’t kanan at hindi pa rin niya makita si Daniel, ‘ _ Siguro late yon, mamaya pa dadating’.  _ Ang partner ni Jihoon ay si Guanlin pero hanggang ngayon ay wala pa din yung batang kapre na iyon. 

“Ang tagal naman ni Guanlin”, ani Jihoon kina Daehwi at Jinyoung na kasunod niya sa pila. “Ha? Si Guanlin? Hindi ata siya aattend Kuya Jihoon. Narinig ko kanina”, sabi ni Daehwi. “Oo, hindi daw kasi may emergency sa kanila. Pinauwi muna. Kaniya nga galing yung malaking box don eh, peace offering siguro kasi di makaka-attend hahaha”, Jinyoung.

“Anong hindi aattend si Guanlin?!, sasayaw ako mag-isa ko?!”, pagpapanic ni Jihoon.

“Hi Jihoon”

Alam ni Jihoon kung kanino boses iyon, hindi sila nag-uusap sa personal pero alam niya kung kaninong boses iyon. Ayaw humarap ni Jihoon sa boses na nanggaling sa likuran niya. Iniisip niya kung anong pagtatago ang gagawin, pero hindi niya iyon magagawa ngayon. Sa apat na taon, sa hindi malamang dahilan, tila nagsa-shut down ang utak ni Jihoon tuwing napapalapit siya sa taong ito. Tila aatakihin siya sa puso kahit wala naman siyang sakit. 

Kailangan mong humarap Jihoon kung hindi mukha kang tangang nagpapanic ng wala sa lugar.

1

.

2

.

3

.

“Oh Kuya Daniel, hello po”

‘ _ Shit ang awkward ko magsalita’ _

“Uhm, wala kasi si Guanlin so…”

_ ‘Shit tangina, huwag niyong sabihin na siya proxy ni Guanlin. Lord, huwag po. Baka mamatay ako ng wala sa oras’ _

“so… ako na lang daw yung partner mo”, ani Daniel.

_ ‘what the fuck’. _ Pakiramdam ni Jihoon ay nawalan ng hangin ng venue. Huminto na talaga sa pagprocess ang utak niya. Naputol na rin ata ang dila niya dahil hindi siya makapag salita. 

“Ha? Wala po si Guanlin. Sayang naman, inabangan ko pa naman ito kasi partner ko siya”, ani Jihoon. Diyan magaling si Jihoon, kaya siguro sa apat na taon niyang pagka crush kay Daniel ay ni minsan ay hindi siya nabuko nito dahil sa mga palusot niyang may gusto siyang iba.

Nawala ang ngiti sa mata ni Daniel, sabay ang hudyat ng kanta na magsisimula na ang cotillion. Napansin iyon ni Jihoon, at ngayon ay binabagabag na siya ng konsensya sa sinabi dahil mukhang inagaw ni Daniel ang moment nila ni Guanlin kaya ito nalungkot.

Biglang hinawakan ni Daniel ang isa niyang kamay. Ito ang unang galaw sa sayaw, at nakikita na niya sina Daehwi at Jinyoung sa harapan niya na gumagalaw na pero siya ay nakatayo pa rin. 

“Jihoon okay ka lang?”, tanong ni Daniel. 

“Ha? Okay ako? Ah okay lang po”, sabay ngiti.

Ngayon lang naramdaman ni Jihoon na ang bagal bagal ng oras. Kailangan niya ng humarap kay Daniel at humawak sa isa nitong balikat. Lalong nagwala ang damdamin ni Jihoon ng maramdaman niyang may kamay sa kaniyang baywang. Nakaharap siya kay Daniel pero hindi niya magawang tignan ito sa mata. Alam niyang matutunaw lang siya ng mga mata nito at manlalambot ang kaniyang mga tuhod sa oras na ginawa niya iyon. 

Paminsan-minsan ay natatapakan ni Jihoon ang paa ni Daniel. Naririnig niya ang maliliit na tawa na nagpapalundag sa puso niya. Nalulungkot si Jihoon dahil patapos ang kanta at hindi niya pa din ito matignan sa mata.

‘ _ Jihoon, kailangan mo lakasan ang loob mo. Kahit ngayon lang’ _

Dahan dahang iniangat ni Jihoon ang mukha na kanina pa nakayuko. Tumambad sa kaniya ang mga mata ni Daniel na nakatitig sa kaniya. Tila may pinapahiwatig pero ayaw sabihin gamit ang mga salita. Hinayaan na lamang ni Jihoon na magtitigan sila. Alam niya na ang lakas ng loob niya na ito ay panandalian lamang. Sa apat na taon ay ngayon lamang siya hindi tumakbo upang mawala sa paningin ni Daniel. 

Biglang nagsalita si Daniel. “Uhm Jihoon, sorry if you’re expecting Guanlin to be your partner right now”. Hindi magawang magsalita ni Jihoon at hinayaan na lamang si Daniel na ituloy ang sasabihin.

_ ‘Kuya Daniel naman e, hindi ako disappointed. Thank you Guanlin kasi wala ka” _

Akala ni Jihoon ay may sasabihin pa si Daniel, pero tumalikod na lamang ito. 

Isang hakbang.

Dalawa.

Tatlo.

Biglang huminto si Daniel at humarap sa kaniya. Last thing Jihoon knows, naiwan siya sa gitna ng dance hall na tulala.

“And last, Jihoon. You look both pretty and cute today”

**Author's Note:**

> post party yung next chapter


End file.
